Balloon
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 188. Balloon: "Midorima's lucky item for his birthday was a helium-filled balloon." Obviously a birthday fic, and has MidoTaka in it.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 188: Balloon**

Midorima's lucky item for his birthday was a helium-filled balloon.

The man who was selling balloons gave him a bunch of balloons rather than one balloon, so now he was holding severali birthday balloons tightly in his left hand.

Oha-Asa recommended that he should enjoy the day, so he was sitting on a shady park bench, watching little kids screaming their heads off. It really was a nice day for his birthday since the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to see in miles.

Unfortunately, the serene moment shattered when an annoyingly familiar voice yelled out: "Shin-chan!"

He immediately put a scowl on his face and faced left, where the sound originated from. Sure enough, Takao Kazunari was coming toward him. To be more specific, biking toward him with the rickshaw attatched to the bike.

Midorima still kept a scowl on his face because if Takao was willingly draggin the rickshaw around, then he was going to be dragged around by Takao to somwhere really annoying.

By the time Takao reached him, he was huffing and puffing as a side-effect of dragging the cart to where Midorima was. Once he caught his breath, he straightened his back and smiled brightly at Midorima. "Hello, Shin-chan!"

"What do you want?" Midorima asked bluntly and coldly.

"Aww come on, Shin-chan! Aren't you going to greet me back?"

"No. Now tell me what you want."

"So mean, Shin-chan! But I guess you are so curious to find out why I went through the extra effort of bringing the rickshaw, huh? Does that mean you actually care about my health?"

"No I'm not," he immediately denied. "I just want to know why you are disturbing my peaceful day."

"As expected of a tsundere!"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Anyways," Takao continued, ignoring his friend's protests. "Akashi-kun wanted me to bring you somewhere at exactly one o' clock."

Midorima immediately stood up from his comfortable position and settled into the cart. Once Takao began to pedal again, he realized a small detail.

"You said that Akashi wanted you to bring me somewhere?"

"Yup!"

"Then you don't know where we are going?"

"Nope!"

"Then where the hell are we going?!"

"He did give me directions though! He just didn't tell me what the name of the place is!"

Midorima sighed at his friend's forgetfullness and just let him pedal. Soon, Takao turned onto a familiar street, and then Midorima knew _exactly _where they were going.

Takao let out a strangled sound or something when he reached the location that Akashi told them about. The sign that read "Teikou Middle School" bore down on the two, and Takao actually gulped before entering the building.

Once he parked the rickshaw where the bikes are supposed to go, the Shuutoku players disembarked the vehicle and Midorima led Takao to where he _knew_ Akashi was waiting for them.

Midorima pushed the first gym's doors wide open, allowing sunlight to enter the unusually dark room. He called out: "Akashi?! I know you're here!"

"As expected of you, Shintaro," a velvety voice replied. Suddenly, the lights switched on and Midorima could see a ton of people there. The basketball teams of Seirin, Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou, and Yosen along with his own teammates, both in high school with him and the ones who moved to college, were crowded along the far wall to escape the reach of the sunlight from the door. There was a table set out along with balloons and other party stuff pushed to one side, and a cart filled with basketballs were set out in a corner.

Midorima couldn't help but actually look surprised and a bit touched. He knew that since the Generation of Miacles' bond was restored (albeit a bit weaker than before), he would probably get happy birthday messages from them, but he was _not _expecting their teams to also be here.

"Aww, Midorimacchi, you looked touch by this!" Kise pointed out. Midorima immediately reverted back to his normal look, pushed up his glasses, and huffed. "I am merely surprised, Kise."

"Why don't you just admit that you are touched, Midorimacchi?!"

"Die, Kise."

"Uwah, so mean!"

"Stop," Akashi's voice silenced their arguement effectively. He faced Midorima and said, "To explain why many unnecessary people are here is because this is Shuutoku's idea to have mini-matches against different types of teams, ranging from regular teams to Generation of Miracles to even just splitting up teams by drawing sticks or something childish like that. This is their present to you, but not my present or anybody from the Generation of Miracles' present to you."

Midorima was again shocked, but since he's a total tsundere, he hid his emotions. Of course, everybody could tell that he was happy at this surprise.

"Well, let's start then!" Otsubo yelled out.

Akashi took the role of explaining all of the rules again and then they began to play seven-minute matches. Seirin actually still won against his team, which was surprising because they usually win in the last minute, but it was still a fun match. Touou, Rakuzan, and Yosen also won against Shuutoku, but he wasn't that surprised. Shuutoku did have a bit of trouble against Kaijou in the first minute, but Kise was forced to stop using Perfect Copy to save the rest of his minutes against other teams. He watched the other schools play each other and actually enjoyed doing so also. It was amusing to see Kagami lose against Aomine and Akashi.

The game that he enjoyed the most was playing with his old teammates. The Generation of Miracles destroyed all of the teams, even scoring fifty points in just seven minutes. It w more fun because they played just like they did back then, when they were just e joying basketball. It was even more fun to work with them after he rediscovered what 'teamwork' was.

They did eventually eat, and when everybody but the Generation of Miracles and Takao left (after wishing him happy birthday of course), the others gave him their gifts.

Akashi gave him the rest of the month's lucky items, which Midorima refused to ask how he got them, Kuroko gave him Oha-Asa's monthly magazine for the rest of the year (also one of the mysteries that Midorima refused to pry into), Murasakibara gave him homemade pastries, Momoi gave him 'cookies' (whatever those black, green, and purple things were), Aomine gave him an actual frog (Kuroko gladly took it from Midorima and immediately put it down Kise's shirt when he wasn't looking, which resulted in a ton of screams and laughter), and Kise gave him one of his model magazine (Midorima used his scary accuracy and threw it directly into Kise's face, which resulted in crying). Takao vaguely said that he would give his gift to Midorima later. They looked at the clock and saw that it was seven, so everybody cleaned up the mess that they made and bid each other goodbyes.

Midorima then remembered that he needed to ask Akashi something, so he did. "Akashi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get the director and the principal to let you use the gym."

Everybody paused at that question and turned to Akashi. The captain only hummed and said, "I told them that it was for a party to celebrate old memories, and so they let me use it."

_'You totally threatened them, didn't you?'_ everybody thought simultaneously. Instead of voicing that thought out, they just continued on their way home. Takao got the rickshaw ready and began to pedal back to Midorima's house. Once they arrived, Midorima got off of the contraption and Takao said, "Bye, Shin-chan!"

"Wait," Midorima said, forcing Takao to stop. "You didn't give me a present yet.'

Takao forced a smile. "Is Shin-chan being selfish?"

"No I'm not! I'm just wondering because you said that you would give it to me later! Stop making stupid assumptions!"

Before Midorima could continue his rant, Takao put his lips onto his own, effectively silencing him and making all thought process stop for one second. Takao moved from him in the next second, and it took him a third second to fully process that Takao freaking Kazunari _kissed_ him.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan," Takao apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. I lost control back there, an. my feelings took control of me, and-"

This time, _Midorima _was the one to kiss Takao, which surprised him for a second before he melted into the kiss. Once they broke apart for air, Midorima whispered into Takao's ear huskily: "Who said I didn't like that?"

Takao gulped at this side of Midorima. Midorima smirked at his reaction and continued whispering. "Did you know how much I longed to do that? Since the Winter Cup of last year. It's nice to know that you felt the same way."

Takao couldn't help himself and grabbed Midorima's face and crashed his lips onto the greenette's surprisingly soft ones. Once they broke apart for air, Takao said, "Happy birthday, Shin-chan."

Midorima just pulled him into another breath-taking kiss again.

**Completely off-topic, but I think I did well for my first yaoi fanfic. I decided to write one because I've read a ton of MidoTaka fanfics before writing this one.**

**Anyways, happy birthday to Shin-chan!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
